Duncan at Ouran
by EverythingGwuncan
Summary: Duncan came from America to go to Ouran High school. Will he find new love and new friends. Featuring Gwen TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDAS and the Host club.
1. Chapter 1

**Duncan at Ouran Highschool**** starring Gwen from TDI and The Host Club**

* * *

**D**

" Ouran Highchool. Where the rich and pretty come to play. "

Sorry not very good with introductions. So anyway, I'm Duncan Jones. Nineteen year-old artist who got accepted into the most prestigous school in Japan, Ouran Highschool. Now before you get any of ideas I am not one of those artist who paint their feelings on a small white canvas. I am more grafitti and the world is my canvas type of artist along with my carvings. So yeah, dont you dare think I'm a push over because I am far from.

**G**

I have been here since the beginning of the year with my cousin Haruhi. We are apart of the Ouran Highschool Host Club thanks to Haruhi. Note my sarcasm. Well, since I was easily noticed as a girl they had to make a Hostess club for me to help. Yet somehow Haruhi got the money to buy a boy's outft and never get found out not even by the club which sucks for me. I have become the toy of two twins and the _daughter _of a very overprotective blonde. Also the only girl working for the hostess club since Renge left.

" Hey you guys. I got to go. " I screamed to the club members.

" Where might that be my beautiful daughter. " Tamaki ( overprotective blonde ).

" 1... I'm not your daughter and 2... I have to show the new boy around today." I said calmly.

" Oh coo... WAIT BOY! " screamed Hikaru and Kaoru ( twins ).

" MY DAUGHTER CANNOT BE NEAR A BOY THAT IS GAINST MY RULES! " Tamaki screamed and ran over to his corner and started to sulk.

" We agree. There is no way we are letting some new boy take away our favorite toy. " the twins aid calmer than Tamaki.

" Again not your toy and not your daughter... " I said pointing at the twins and Tamaki, " plus I have to or I will get in big trouble now bye. "

*** after Gwen left ***

**No 1**

" You guys it will be alright. The new boy Duncan will be in Hikaru and Kaoru' class so if he tries anything thy will be there. " said Kyoya the brains of the club.

" Good because if he tries to lay a hand on my cousin he will be found in a dumpster sleeping. Those two are lucky I haven't killed them yet and Hikaru and Kaoru if you let him get close to her you two will be in the dumpster with that boy. " Haruhi explained trying to get the point across to the boys.

" Yes... " Hikaru said.

" ... Sir. " Kaoru finished.

**D**

" Okay Duncan your guide should be here shortly you could start walking down the hallway to the left if you want. " the woman at the front counter said to me.

" Yeah... whatever. " I said back.

When I was walking some idiot bumped into me I swear I was angrier than the Devil.

" Watch where you going you... " we were both speaking and I looked up and my world stopped.

* * *

**Please R&R Thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love at First Sight?**

**G**

" Watch where your going you... " me and the mystery person said at the same time the I looked up and the sentance trailed off. In front of me was the hottest boy I had ever layed eyes on. He had a neon green mohawk and five piercings I could see. Ha! He may be hot but I can practically tell he is a player so tobad for him.

" Hey sexy whats your name? " the boy asked. Seriously, I was right.

" None of your business. You the new kid? " I asked hoping no.

He nodded, " Got that right Sweatheart. So you the one they are making show me around? Cause if so I know where a good place to start with. " he flirted. Oh my god egotistical much.

I sighed knowing I had to show him around. I blame Hikaru writing me notes in class. " Yes, sadly. Let me see your schedule to see what class your in. " he handed it to me. I let out another sigh when I saw I was stuck with him for four years of highschool. " Okay, let's go you have the same class as me so I already know the way. "

" And the classes are for all four years of high school? " he asked already knowing the answer.

" Yep, but we are only going to first period because I have to go somewhere and you must come too according to guiding rules. Whatever. " even though I knew the stupid Host club will make him a member just to watch him.

**D**

' _Yes stuck with her for four years. ' _I thought to myself.

" So, you ready to go or are you just going to continue to stare at me? " I asked sounding full of myself.

" ONE... I was not staring at you and TWO... let's go. " she said suprisingly loud I was pretty sure my family in America could hear her.

Once we started walking I decided to start a conversation. " So you lived in Japan all your life? " No reply.

I stopped angry she didn't answer me. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me. " What the h - e - double hockey sticks are yo... " I planted a gentle kiss on her lips to shut her up.

" Calm now? " I asked not sure if I actually cared.

" Okay? Okay? You just kissed me what were you thinking? "

" I was thinking you were being loud and your hot. " I said bluntly.

**G**

Does this guy have a death wish? " Wait util Tamaki and the Twins hear my first kiss was with a stranger heck and doesn't even matter they would be mad if he even hugged. They are going to go balllistic. " I whispered to myself well I thought i did until the boy decided to say something.

" Awww, are your bodyguards going to get upset over one little kiss? How overprotective but, if you haven't noticed I'll be quite the challenge to beat up." he said once againn sounding full of himself.

" No they will probably sick Honey-Sempai on you then your as good as dead so good luck. " I said with satisfaction. " Let's continue. I rather yourbeating begin sonner than later. " I continued.

" Whatever. "

*** in class ***

**Hikaru or H**

We have been in class for 10 minutes now and I already have my suspisions of the new kid. Duncan Jakes. So I decided to write him a note.

**D**

One minute I am fantasizing about Gwen ( hot girl I met this morning ) and the next I get hit in the back of the head with a piece of crumpled up piece off paper. I picked it up and it had a note on it.

**( A/N Bold is Hikaru **_Italicized is Duncan _**)**

**Hey. It's the guy behind you. How you liking the school so far got your eyes on any cuties already.**

I wrote back.

_Just the Goth sitting next to u and the schools okay._

It soon came back but this time I caught it.

**Oh cool get anywhere with her yet.**

Why was this guy so interested.

_Yeah a kiss on the lips before first period when we first met._

After that I got no note back. Hmmmm... suspisious. The bell rang when I was thinkingof why the kid wanted to know about this stuff anyways. Gwen walked up to me and told me we needed to go meet her club. She doesn't seem the type.

" Fine lets go. " I said.

We walked in silence until we got toa set off doors. As soon as we walked in I was bombarded with many voices.

" **YOU! **" came six screams.

**Please R&R! THK U!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Duncan Meets the Host Club**

_Chapter mainly in Duncan's P.O.V or general _**G**

**D**

"** You! **" came six screams. The next thing I know six guys are hurdling towards me. I easily dogged everyone except the youngest one I'm guessing. He quickly tackled me to the ground. How is this kid so strong? Sugar Rush. I told my self apperently in pretty deep thought on the subject because the other five boys were back.

" Hey short-stuff mind getting off of me? " I asked.

" Yes. Only when Haru-chan tells me to. After what you did with her cousin your lucky your not dead all ready. " explained the little blonde boy.

" Okay then. Which one is Haru-chan? And I did nothing to no cousin. "

" To you it's Haruhi-Sempai. And you defiled my baby cousin. " the brown-haired nerdy looking boy spok up.

" Whatever, and when did I defile your cousin. Wait. Who in Saints Peterburgs is your cousin anyway? " I said in a '_I'm new and know no one' _tone of voice.

" Hey guys I'm here too. Thank You very much. " Gwen said calm and sarcastically.

" OH MY POOR DAUGHTER DID THAT MEAN BOY DO SOMETHING TO YOU! " screamed a tall blonde lookingover her and taking her into an embrace.

" Yeah he kissed her. " said _Hikatu no Hikaru. Yes that is his name..._ I thought.

" HE DID WHAT! " the other five boys screamed.

" He kissed her he told me. " Hikaru repeated.

" You idiot why would you tell them. Now my life is going to suck. " Gwen screamed this time.

" Hey, how was I suppose to know I would get in trouble if I kissed you. Now why exactly am I in trouble? It was just a kiss. " I questioned.

" Because she's..." Hikaru started.

"... our toy. " Kaoru finished for his twin.

" I'M NOT YOUR TOY! "

" No she is not but she is my cousin and you... " he pointed at me " ..are dead meat."

_* Gulp *_ " You guys stop intagonizing him. " Gwen came to my rescue. I no longer felt afraid for my life knowing Gwen was not going to let the beat me up. I got up and walked over to her. Putting my arm over her shoulder.

" Thanks Sunshine, but I think I could handle that on my own. " I said with my signature smirk.

" Get your hands off of her! " the red heads, blonde, and Haruhi screamed once again. I didn't not really caring what they said.

**G**

_* Private Conversation *_

" Hikaru. Kaoru. Get. Over. Here. Now. " Haruhi screamed.

" Yes Haruhi-Sempai. " the twins said together.

" I thought I told you two bakas to make sure he doesn't touch Gwen. "

" You did. It happened when we weren't there and she first picked him up. "

" So you should have spied on her you usually do. " _Rich B****es _Haruhi said and thought.

_* Everyone else from the club & Duncan *_

**D**

" So Duncan why are you here? " asked the small blonde boy I found to be Honey-Sempai.

" Well, you see- " I began before was cut off by Kouyoa- Sempai( dude with glasses ).

" This is Duncan Adam Jakes. He comes from America on an art scholarship. He has been to juvy 5 times and was classified as the "Bad Boy" or "Delinquent" of his old city. It also says he is a player and sucks at long term relationships. His last serious girlfriend being Courtney Adam. They say they broke up after a horrible fight conisting of a restraining order on both parts. " he sounded like a stalker.

" Well, thanks for the life story of me, but..." again I was rudely interrupupted this time by hot goth.

" You dated... Courtney... Adam... you must have been desperate... for attention. " Gwen started laughing.

" Ohhh and how do you get to judge my life? I bet yours was just as bad Sweetheart. Kouyoa-Sempai please tell us of Pasty's life before coming to Japan. " I said.

" Ok, this is new territory I would be happy to see." said Kouyoa-Sempai. " Now let us see. In America she was known as Gwendolyn Adam, the adopted sister of Courtney Adam. Left on the door step of the local orphange in Wawanakwa Gwendolyn was 2 days old. At the age of 14 Gwendolyn was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Adam so their daughter would have a friend. Gwendolyn was mute with her new family. She said no words to her familly until they put her up for adoption again at the age of 16. Her exact words were " Finally I can leave the underworld that was my family. " Well that was rude. So at the age of 15 Gwen dated Trent Dallas Macolly. She had 3 friends. John ( Reaper ) Kally, Marideth ( Pixie Corpse ) Kally, and Leshawna Mcdannis. The rest of the school was her enemies or chose not to talk to her. The main enemies being her own sister Courtney Adam, Heather Juy, Bridgette Hoin, and Lindsay Hoin. Wow thats a lot just for main. Trent Macolly was the second most popular kid at school after Duncan Adam Jakes. Of course. Gwendolyn and Trent broke up after Gwendolyn caught Trent with Heather Juy and Courtney Adam. So that was then how about now. At the age of 16 when Gwendolyn left her ex-family she got adopted two months later by Leo Fujioka. Thus becoming Haruhi Fujioka's cousin and Ranka Fujioka's niece. When Gwendolyn was adopted by this family it was said to be the greatest thing for her. She said she could be who she really wanted to be. So basically Goth. Gwendolyn got accepted to Ouran Academy along with her cousin on a art scholarship also and her cousin was accepted for his knowledge. Gwendolyn and her cousin ran into Music Room Three hoping for a place to study. Thus meeting us the Host Club and accidentally breaking something owing us a debt. Gwendolyn being noticed as a girl required us to then start hosting boys. Gwendolyn being with us for a few months now got called down to the principles office for a consequence of something that was not her fault. Most likely caused by Hikaru Hittachin. She then met Duncan Jakes for the first time even after going to school with him for two almost three years. I think. Then bringing us here. Wow. " Kouya- Sempai finished.

" So Gwendolyn you are the infamous ' Mute '. Pleasure of seeing you again. You have changed a lot might I add. You useto be so sweet and innocent. Now your hot and goth. The world must call this fate for us to meet again. Also for me to steal you first kiss. Me knowing you never gave Trent more than a peckon the cheek. " I said sounding cocky.

" I swear to god if you callme Mute again I will dismantle every little piece of you and feed it to my lizards. Now stay away and never talk to me again. " Gwen yelled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gwen and Duncan Talk**

**G**

_' Why would Kouyoa even say any of that out loud. My past was a past for a reason, it was not there to be read to half the Host Club. Or that good for nothing, sea killing, annoying, little punk. I swear to god if I ever have to talk to that kid again I will go insane. ' I was in deep thought until I heard a familiar voice call my name._

" Gwen. Hey Gwen wait up. I'm sorry. " I turned around just enough to see who was calling me and of course it was him.

" What do you want Duncan? " I spat at him.

" Calm down I was just saying sorry no need to get your panties in a bundle. " he said back.

" You don't need to say sorry it was not like you just made the most horrible time in my life known to my only friends and the only people who respect me. You have nothing to apoligize for so don't." I said sarcastically.

" Don't you go using sarcasm with me. If you hadn't said anything about my love life maybe none of this would have happened, so,the only person you need to blame is youself. I swear you are so ignorant and selfish! " he screamed at me.

" My fault! This is all your fault you could have stayed in America and left my life alone! For your information I'm not selfish or ignorant. But if I was it is better than being a punk kid that hides behind bad attidude! " my voice slowly escalated.

**D**

_' How is any of this my fault. And how does she somehow always make things about her.' _I thought.

" At least I don't find a way to make myself the victim! You always become the victim. Just like when we were 15. Trent cheated on you with my girlfriend and her bestfriend. Somehow whenever I tried to tell you I felt the same way cause my girlfriend cheated on me too you just were like you should be used to it with her. And then you almost put a restraining order on me for "_Stalking"_ you! " I screamed at her.

" I HATE YOU! " she screamed even louder.

" GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU TOO, SUNSHINE! " I screamed in the same tone as her.

We both walked after that. One thing I don't understand is how such a nerd become this hot goth that I want to get with. Also how I can both hate her and want to get with her. Well since she obviously hates me might as well act like I hate her too. I feel like one of those awful romance movies now. If there is two people who knows Gwen more thanI do it's Hikaru and her cousin Haruhi. I'll go with my first option seeing as how Haruhi might kill me for trying to even talk to his cousin.

**Hik**

_Why can't Haruhi handle her own problems? Yes I said her. Your all probably wondering how I know. It is pretty simple her voice, even though she is flat-chested you can still tell by her figure, and the way she presents herself. But I'm theonly one who knows except for Gwen. Even though they don't know I know. Now what am I going to do about Duncan. If he really is from her past maybe it would be good for her. _I was thinking until I heard a pretty loud two screamingat eachother.

" I HATE YOU! " wait that's Gwen, but who is she talking to.

" GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU TOO, SUNSHINE! " I've only ever heard Duncan call her Sunshine that was obvious but why are they saying they hate eachother when they obviously like one another. Well Duncan is walking this way so I can just ask him.

" Hey Duncan. " I called to him.

" Oh. Hey, Hikaru what's up? "

" Nothing. I just wanted to know what was wrong between you and Gwen one minute you two are all lovey-dovey and the next you guys are screaming at eachother saying you hate the other person. "

" One... We were not all lovey-dovey and two... We realized we hate eachother. " he said sounding a little hurt.

" Well your a liar. If you are trying not to tell me in fear of me getting mad I probably will but, I can tell she needs someone in her life to care for without hurting her. She also needs someone from her past to show her not everything that was bad is still. " I said with great wisdom.

" Yeah I think she's hot and I like her but, this relationship of ours is cliche. I mean I was one of the people who bullied her because of who she used to be. she was a know-it-all-drawing-freak to me and the people I hung out with. Now we meet again and we hate eachother again. And I hate cliche couples so i won't be one. It's easier to hate then to love. " he responded.

" Well I have a plan for your clicheness wether you like it or not."

* * *

**Ok then thats that. More Haruhi and Hikaru in next chappie.**


End file.
